Swing Swing
by I rub my duckie
Summary: Poor Ron doesn't seem to have the best luck when it comes to love


Swing Swing

Lyrics * **in bold** *by The All American Rejects

**Days swiftly come and go.  
I'm dreaming of her  
  
**

It had been a good two days since Ron had gotten home from Hogwart's, and It seemed all he could think about was Hermione. The smell of her hair, the color of her eyes, and how she seemed to blush something horrible every time she was around Viktor Krum. Crummy Krum. He had observed the posters he had of him and analyzed his handwriting a thousand times at least, but he was unsure how to go about the whole situation. Viktor had been his hero. Viktor had everything he wanted. And now he really DID have everything. On top of all the money and talent, now he had Hermione as well….  

**She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir**   
  
Two Weeks. Two Weeks and there had been no letter from Hermione. At first he promised himself he would wait for her to write him. But as the days passed, he was more and more willing to break that promise. He wanted to bombard Harry with owls around the clock, but he new that the muggles might lock him of forever if he did. Harry also didn't look so well when he left the Hogwart's express. He felt bad for not being so worried. 

**The sun is gone.  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall**

Two weeks and three days, he FINALY received an owl from Hermione

_                   Ron~_

_How've you been? Sorry I haven't written to you yet, but Mum and Dad have been fussing over me the past week. I'm going to stay with Viktor this summer when he goes on Holiday to Mexico with his family! Mexico, can you believe it! I'm so excited! Mum is going to take me to visit some family and catch up in London, and we won't be back until the day before I have to go. I'm sorry I can't stay with you this summer, but I shall return the last week in August, so maybe there's hope yet. I've written to Harry. Send your family My Love._

_Hermione_

_P.S._

_Do you still have the telephone? I have your number here; I'll try calling it in a few days. I'll give you a chance to receive this owl and remember how to use the telephone _

**Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new  
**  
  


She did call, and Ginny answered the phone.  They talked on that ruddy thing for hours on end, and every time she called, she asked to speek with Ron, and Ron refused. Ginny thought of an excuse every time, but Hermione was to smart for that. Ron tried his best to steer clear of the fellytone until she was due to leave. He didn't speak of her, or write to her, or think about her. Well, he tried not thinking of her, but that didn't work out too well. Fed up with his own inner anguish, he did something he never thought he would do. He picked up a quill, wrote a letter and asked if a certien someone would want to go on a date at Diagon Alley…

He asked Lavender

** Wish cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old,  
They bend, They Fold   
and so do I to a new love.  
**  
She said yes, he could not believe it. A girl wanted to go on a date with him. Her nose was centered and everything! After many De-Knomeings of the garden, a part-time job working for Percy (PUKE!!) and begging his parents, he bought a new outfit, some wildflowers, took his father's company car, picked up Lavender, and took her to dinner. He had a wonderful time, surprisingly, and didn't think of Hermione during the evening. Nothing romantic came of it that night, but she began to see him in a different light. She wrote him a letter, which was more then Hermione had done, and he wrote one back. As it was, they grew closer by the day, and Ron wrote her more and more frequently. Lavender was getting closer and closer to Ron, and it seemed Ron was feeling the same way. Ron assumed this as well. He had been talking to Harry now and then; he didn't want the muggles to yell at Harry because of an Owl flying around Privit drive. He informed the family of Harry's plans to come the next day, and Ginny shouted excitedly that Hermione was back early from holiday with Krum, and she had invited her over as well to spend the rest of the summer.

**Bury me  
(you thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(away. away, away...)**

Ron new from the moment he laid eyes on her that he _still_ loved Hermione. How unfair of her, how dare she still hold his heart, when there was someone who seemed so much fitting for him then she? But what could he do? He was a prisoner of love...

But now it was to two girls


End file.
